1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal supporting a plurality of mobile communication services.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. Mobile terminals can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the function of the mobile terminal, improvements of the mobile terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
A mobile terminal may be configured to transmit and receive multiple frequency band signals in order to provide a plurality of mobile communication services such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
However, since the mobile terminal simultaneously processes the multiple frequency band signals, intermodulation distortion (IMD) may be generated. The IMD may deteriorate receiver sensitivity. Therefore, in order to stabilize performance in simultaneously providing the plurality of mobile communication services, it is required to design the wireless communication module of the mobile terminal so as to avoid the IMD.